


Cowboy Knight

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Job, F/M, Jaimsa is married, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Sansa is terrified of spiders and makes Jaime kill one for her. She finds a way to thank him.





	Cowboy Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).

> I found some spiders outside my bedroom window recently - and somehow a fucking cricket got in my room and freaked me out - and mynameisnoneya asked me if I'd write a little ditty about Jaime killing a spider for Sansa, and how she would repay him. I hate spiders. HATE THEM.

It wasn’t the thump from upstairs that caught Jaime Lannister’s attention. His wife, Sansa, was cleaning out her side of their walk-in closet and so he expected to hear some thumping, what with all the damn shoes she owned. 

But it was the scream of his name that followed that got his attention. It also got him up and running from his office and up the stairs to the second floor. 

Sansa was in the doorway, hand over her heart, panting. 

“What is it? What happened?” Jaime asked frantically. His wife didn’t scare easily so something seriously had to have made her scream and appear utterly stricken. 

She pointed across the room and Jaime looked. “What?” he asked again. 

“Jaime!” she exclaimed. “The _wall_, look at the _wall_.”

He saw it then.

A spider. 

Sansa hated spiders. Loathed them. Was terrified of them. Once, she had seen a spider outside the kitchen window and had refused to open it long after it had disappeared. She’d also checked the bed for weeks before she’d accept it had not found its way into the house and was not in their bed to make her a chew toy - or worse, to slip into her mouth and swallow. 

“You can swallow up to eight spiders a year, Jaime!” she told him. “Can you imagine?”

“I’m not sure that’s true, love,” he told her, “And no, I don’t want to.”

Another time, he’d woken up with a start at 3 am to find her with a broom in hand, hitting the wall. He’d watched the poor helpless spider fall to its death, and then watched his wife poke at it with the bristles of the broom. She then ordered him to get rid of the body. 

“Kill it,” Sansa whispered, bringing him back to the moment at hand. “Kill it, Jaime.”

She was a bloodthirsty thing when it came to spiders. With lady bugs, she’d help them out of the house, but with spiders, she wanted them dead. She wanted the dead carcass on the floor so she could stare at it and make sure it didn’t come back for one final scare. 

Now, spiders didn’t bother Jaime all that much. Snakes, on the other hand were a different story (which Sansa actually liked?), but spiders didn’t bother him. This one though, it was rather large and even he wasn’t looking forward to this task. 

“That sucker is huge,” Sansa whispered. “It’s gonna run. It’s a runner.”

Great. Just what he wanted. A spider that would run on its eight little legs for its life. He didn’t like it when they ran, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. 

He looked around for a weapon and his gaze landed on a magazine on Sansa’s nightstand. He went over and grabbed it and then rolled it up. “You done with this?” he asked her. 

Her blue eyes were wide. “I am now.”

He nodded and stalked across the room to the spider. He reached up and thwacked it - and missed. Fuck! The fucker started to run across the wall, Sansa screeched, and Jaime just went in magazine blazing and thwack, thwack, thwacked it to death. 

It fell behind his nightstand. 

“Make sure it’s dead!” Sansa said, still in the doorway. Her auburn locks were up in a messy ponytail and somehow she looked as though she’d been the one who had fought the thing and not him. 

He moved the nightstand away from the wall. The dead spider was there. He looked up. There was also a smudge of brown on the wall. “It got a little messy,” he said. 

“It’s dead though, right?”

“Dead,” he confirmed. “Get me a tissue. I’ll clean it up.”

She scurried into the bathroom to get him tissues - at least four - and he picked up the dead spider. “Do you want to see it?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” she said. He opened the tissues and she looked on from a few feet away. She nodded. 

Jaime went to the bathroom and dumped it all in the toilet and flushed, and then grabbed a face cloth and wet it to wipe away the spider blood on the wall. Sansa was in the doorway again. 

“You okay, love?” he asked her. 

“Yeah, I think now is a good time to take a break though,” she said. 

“You want lunch? I can make it.”

She smiled. “Oh, my golden knight kills my spiders and then makes me lunch, too?”

He grinned. “Of course, my lady.”

“How shall I ever repay you?” she asked, fluttering her lashes exaggeratedly and pitching her voice higher. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll think of something, little lady,” he said with some swagger. 

“Jaime, you went from a knight to a cowboy.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I know, I’m just not good at this.”

She rolled her eyes and headed out of the room. “Come on, cowboy.”

Jaime followed her down to the kitchen and while she sat at the table, he went to the fridge. 

“Whatcha gonna make me?” she asked coyly. 

“Grilled cheese,” he replied, his head in the fridge as he gathered the cheese. 

“Yay!” she exclaimed happily. 

He grinned and pulled the cheese out and put it on the counter island. She got up and ambled to the bread box and got out the bread while he got the butter. 

He was about to untie the bread when she stopped him with her hand on his wrist. He looked down at her curiously. 

She smiled and his heart started to race. He knew that smile. He _loved_ that smile. That was her ‘I’m about to treat you to something very nice’ smile. 

She leaned up and kissed him and he turned, gripped her hips, and moaned. Whenever Sansa was up for a little nookie, he was too. In fact, his dick was rising to the occasion so to speak. 

“How about I clean your sword?” she purred and went down to her knees. 

“Fuck yes,” he gasped as he watched her pull his sweatpants down, followed by his boxers. He was almost full mast. And then she wrapped her mouth around him and he was at full mast in a matter of seconds. 

He tangled his fingers in her hair, undoing her ponytail, and moaned. She bobbed back and forth on his cock, taking him deeper and deeper every time. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and pink lips as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and then used her tongue to tease underneath. 

Jaime’s stomach clenched. “Sansa.”

She smiled and took him down, down, down and held there. Her nose was practically buried in his pubic hair. She swallowed and Jaime swore as he gripped counter with one hand and tightened his hand in her hair with the other. 

She pulled back, spit on his cock, and stroked him a few times before doing it again. Then she lifted his cock and mouthed his balls and Jaime went cross-eyed. His head went back for a few, just enjoying the sensation of his wife’s mouth on him. 

Fuck, she got him hot. 

She took him down her throat again and then bobbed her head on his dick a few times, before deepthroating him again. 

“Sansa,” he panted. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it for me, baby,” she encouraged and sucked him hard. 

“Sansa!” he shouted. 

She put her mouth around him and that was it, he came inside her mouth until he was sure _he_ was just a carcass. She got to her feet and wrapped her arms around him while he tried to catch his breath. 

She pecked his lips and grinned. “Thanks for the appetizer, my knight.” She pecked his lips again. “And for killing that spider.” She smacked his bum. “Now clean up, cowboy, and make me lunch.”

Who, Jaime wondered, could say no after that?


End file.
